El verdader amor de Serena
by ceres vilandra
Summary: Una traición, una meta ser feliz. Solo me quedan 6 meses antes de volver a mi antigua vida, donde mi futuro esta escrito.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí les traigo otra loquita idea utilizando a mi amadísima Sailor moon, espero y les guste se aceptan todos los comentarios y sugerencias. Tampoco sé que tan largo sea este fic, mmmm pero bueno que lo disfruten, como yo que lo estoy escribiendo.

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

...

Tokio 10 de la noche

Estoy recostada en el sillón mirando al techo analizando mi vida. En todo lo que me ha pasado en este ultimo año. Empezando por las cosas buenas, mi propio departamento, estudio Psicología que por cierto tengo muy buenas calificaciones y me encanta ser aplicada, mis padres están orgullosos de mí por mis logros y Sammy muy a su modo también esta orgulloso. Tengo unos amigos estupendos que aunque tuvieron que regresar a su país los quiero mucho, con ellos compartía este departamento. Porque mis padres viven temporalmente fuera de la ciudad.

Pero siempre viene a mi mente esa tarde que ha sido la peor de mi vida, me pongo a pensar ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera ido esa tarde a su departamento? ¿Seguiría engañada? Pensando que todo era de color de rosa y que su amor era indestructible. Que tonta fui. Pero también no hubiera tenido este año tan maravilloso, no conocería a las personas con las que e compartido momentos muy felices.

RECUERDO

Saliendo de la universidad una rubia muy emocionada por las calificaciones que saco en la evaluación del año.

"Que bien, Darien estará muy orgulloso de mi, ha ha ha"- reia con mucha felicidad- "Si debo de ir a mostrarle, mmm si ya son las 3 de la tarde estará dormido, bueno mejor paso por algo de comer y se lo llevo, creo que unas hamburguesas del crow no estaría mal"-hablaba en voz alta mientras caminaba y llegaba al crow.

Después de pedir su orden y de platicar un tiempo con la hermana de Andrew ya casi eran las 4 de la tarde cuando llego al departamento de su amado iba a tocar el timbre, pero esta vez decidió entrar con la llave que le había dado su Darien ya que este debía estar dormido. Entro al apartamento y se le hizo raro ver la ropa tirada en el suelo haciendo camino hacia la habitación y mas raro se le hizo ver que estaba entre abierta la puerta, la rubia se acercó muy despacio no quería hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su amado. Se ruborizo al ver la ropa interior de Darien en la puerta, pero en ese mismo instante sintió que todo se perdía, porque también había ropa interior de mujer en el suelo se congelo ante la puerta, se negaba a lo que sus ojos miraban estiro su mano libre para empujar la puerta y ahí estaba su amado en la cama abrazando a una castaña que ella ya conocía era la amiga de Darien, Saori que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de este, hambos desnudos. La rubia solto la bolsa donde llevaba la comida llevando sus manos ala boca para ahogar el grito de dolor. Pero el ruido de la bolsa al caer hizo que los amantes se despertaran.

"Que paso que fue" -eso despertó el pelinegro viendo a su amante que miraba al frente aterrorizada, y fue cuando ubico ala rubia ala que le había jurado su amor eterno-"Serena que haces aquí"-fue lo único que pudo articular.

La rubia tenia los ojos inundados en lagrimas, no podía soportarlo, puso sus manos en la cabeza, se inclino y grito. El grito con más dolor que nadie hubiera imaginado, un grito que hizo que a Darien se le pusiera la piel de gallina por el dolor que le estaba provocando a la rubia.

"Serena déjame explicarte"-Se bajo el pelinegro de la cama y busco su pijama para tapar su desnudez, al ver la rubia esto se dio la vuelta para salir del apartamento, pero en la puerta de salida fue alcanzada por Darien que intento abrazarla, ella lo empujaba para zafarse de sus brazos, el la retenia.

"Aléjate de mi y no me toques cuando aun llevas el olor de ella y sus besos"-la mirada que vio Darien fue de dolor y de asco-"¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? Yo no se porque me merezco esto ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto Darien?"-pregunto con rabia.

Darien decio decir la verdad.

"Serena yo te amo, pero soy hombre y… y…"

"Y que Darien"

"Yo quería respetarte hasta que estuvieras lista para estar conmigo"-El pelinegro intento justificarse-"Pero yo también tengo necesidades Serena, cuanto tiempo crees que podía aguantar"

"Bien"- secándose las lagrimas- "Que bueno que me lo dice, que bueno que esa Zorra te ayude en tus necesidades"-volteo ala habitación y allí parada en la puerta de la recamara estaba la castaña envuelta el la sabana llorando. "Se acabó Darien, esto se acabó"-sacando de su dedo la sortija que llevaba en forma de corazón lanzándosela al pecho se dio la vuelta para salir del apartamento pero el pelinegro se lo volvió a impedir girándola hacia el.

"Perdóname Serena"-Darien la abrazaba por la cintura ya que se había arrodillado-"Pero no me dejes princesa te lo suplico, te amo"-hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen de la rubia.

"No, no tengo porque hacerlo"-la voz de serena era fría-"tu me fallaste y no te puedo perdonarte"-Serena lo miro a los ojos se soltó de sus brazos y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, Darien se quedo arrodillado llorando.

Serena salió del edificio sin rumbo, no quería ir a su casa y mucho menos ir al templo con las chicas, solo quería escapar de todo y de todos. Camino por mucho tiempo dando vueltas por la cuidad, su móvil empezó a sonar pero no lo contesto fue cundo se dio cuenta de la hora eran casi las 12 de la madrugada y siguió caminado su móvil seguía sonando hasta que lo apago. No quería saber nada del mundo quería perderse y que nunca la encontraran. Iba a cruzar una calle cuando un convertible amarillo se estaciono frente a ella bajando una rubia de pelo corto y otra de cabellos aguamarina y se acercaron a ella.

"Gatita te hemos estado buscando porque demonios no respondes tu móvil"

"Basta Haruka déjenme en paz"- Serena les saco la vuelta para seguir caminando

"Serena que paso para que te encuentres así, mi talismán me mostro una imagen de ti pero no pude descifrarla"

"Michiru no tengo ganas de hablar por favor déjenme sola"-les dio la espalda la rubia pero ya no pudo avanzar, sentía que desfallecía todo le daba vueltas estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero Haruka la tomo rápido en sus brazos.

"Gatita que paso, que te hicieron para que te encentres a si, por favor dinos y nos encargaremos de protegerte" –Haruka intentaba hacer reaccionar a la rubia la cual empezó a llorar, inmediatamente la subieron al auto, michiru se fue con ella en la parte trasera, mientras Haruca conducía. Serena no dejo de llorar en todo el camino pero no decía porque. Llegaron a la casa de Michiru y la sentaron en el sofá. Se les unieron Hotaru y Setsuna.

"Princesa, puede confiar en nosotras"-la mas joven de las guerreras intentaba calmarla.

"Pero primero me tienen que prometer que no se meterán en esto y dejaran las cosas asi, porque antes que nada yo las considero mis amigas, asi que no lo buscaran"-Serena se levanto y camino hacia a la ventana y observaba al horizonte.

Serena les conto lo que sucedió esa tarde, Haruka se puso furiosa pensaba matar a Darien. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando Serena le hablo-"Lo prometiste Haruka"

"Pero Gatita ese imbécil meceré una golpiza por lo que te hizo"

"No. Hoy es la última lágrima que derramo por Darien, hoy voy a olvidar todas sus promesas de amor y no quiero que nadie intervenga en esto"

"Pero princesa eso quiere decir que Rini no nacera"-la mas joven del grupo lloraba por el riesgo que corría la existencia de la pelirosa.

"Hotaru cálmate"-se acercó a ella la rubia.

"Perdóname princesa es solo que… perdón no quería ser tan egoísta"-mientras la pequeña se abrazaba a su princesa llorando.

"No Hotaru cuando llegue el momento are lo necesario por que Rini este con nosotras, aunque ese sea un sacrificio"

Todo el grupo se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de su princesa, sacrificarse.

"Pero ahora solo quiero olvidar este dolor y ser feliz el tiempo que me quede lejos de el, asi me dedicare a mis estudios y a mi, ya no pensare en el. Quiero disfrutar de mi vida y espero que ustedes no interfieran" –tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta "Mañana convoquen una junta en el templo y que este el, ya que mañana es su día libre no creo que tenga problema" –salio del departamento, todas se quedaron asombradas por el cambio de actitud de Serena.

Al otro día en el templo.

"Oye Rei, por que Serena no nos llamo personalmente y lo hizo por medio de las chicas (Haruka y Michiru)"

"No lo se Mina pero debe de ser importante para que nos reunamos todas, pero tengo un mal presentimiento"-la pelinegra tenia un presentimiento extraño.

"Hola chicas" -venia llegando Serena con Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna quienes hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

"Serena que esta pasando"-preguntaba con impaciencia Ami.

"Tengo algo que decirles, pero esperaremos a que llegue Lita y Darien.-todas notaron la seriedad de Serena y se les hacia muy raro siempre es una persona muy feliz. Las externas estaban muy calladas.

"Serena que te pasa estas enferma"

"No Rei estoy bien, solo un poco cansada"

"Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza, mira Serena te traje el pastel de fresa que tanto te gusta"

"Gracias Lita tal vez mas tarde"-le dio una sonrisa a la castaña pero que no llego a los ojos, todas estaban muy preocupadas por la actitud de la rubia.

Serena estaba parada mirando por la ventana cuando llego Darien, se sentó en el lugar donde normalmente se sentaba con Serena, Serena ni siquiera lo volteo a ver pero se dispuso a hablar dándoles la espalda aun mirando por la ventana.

"Bueno ya están todos reunidos"-Darien busco su mirada pero no la encontró, ella simplemente lo ignoraba-"Antes que nada quiero decirles que Darien y yo hemos terminado"-Darien sintió una opresión en el estomago por las palabras de Serena-"Y voy a pedirles que acepten esta decisión y no interfieran en esto"-Lita, Mina, Ami y Rei la miraron desconcertadas por lo que estaba pasando, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru solo la miraban pero con seriedad esperando a que terminara de hablar-"Ademas"

"¿Que, estas de broma? –la pelinegra del grupo puso el grito en el cielo-"Vamos Serena no seas infatil, no por cada vez que te peles con Darien vas a terminar con el o si, ya madura quieres y solo por eso estas haciendo todo esto, que barbaro y yo que pensé que era algo importante, eres una tonta Serena"

"¡Te puedes callar de una vez Rei!"-Serena grito con fuerza-"Demonios me exasperas y no estoy bromeando es un hecho y solo quiero que respeten mi decisión"

Todo se quedo en silencio, Rei no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Serena, dime que es mentira lo que estas diciendo, estas poniendo todo en riesgo, el futuro, a Rini"-decia desde la puerta Luna que acababa de llegar junto con Artemis.

"Luna lo lamento pero esta decidido"-fue interrumpida nuevamente por Rei.

"Darien tu no vas a decir nada, te quedas callado y ni siquiera vas opinar por las tonterías que esta haciendo Serena"-la pelinegra intentaba hacer racionar a Darien.

"Serena podemos hablara solas, por favor esto se puede solucionar dame la oportunidad para que me perdones por favor"

"Darien es inútil, yo no puedo perdonarte y no diré mas sobre ese tema esta claro si tu deseas explicar a todos porque esta pasando esto, adelante"-Serena lo miro a los ojos, pero Darien no miro nada en ellos hacia el es como si mirara a un desconocido.

"Serena es que no entiendes, yo te amo y esto fue un error y te juro que no volverá a pasar"-Darien se acercó a Serena intentando abrazarla, Serena al ver la intención del pelinegro solo se alejó poniendo distancia entre los dos-"No te das cuenta que esto va afectar el futuro y Rini ¿Qué pasara con Rini?-cuestionaba el pelinegro.

"Me alegra que te importe tanto nuestro futuro Darien"-Esto lo dijo con triste la rubia-"Bien que pasara con el futuro, seguirá en marcha"-todos se quedaron esperanzados por las palabras de la rubia y Darien sentía la esperanza de que todo podría solucionarse-" En mi cumpleaños 21, tu Lunas me borraras la memoria implantando recuerdos con la fecha de ayer, al salir de la universidad tuve un accidente y no pude llegar a la casa de Darien y toda nuestra relación es de color de rosa y con mucho amor"- esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo una risita burlona la por la mentira.

"Pero Serena porque!"

"Déjame terminar Rei, asi planearan nuestra boda en 2 meses, se supone que Rini nacerá en mi cumpleaños 22"-Todos guardaron silesio no sabían que decir hasta que Hotaru rompió el silencio.

"Por eso dijo que se sacrificaría princesa y que Rini si nacería"

"Hotaru, ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto, créeme que si no la hubiera conocido esto seria distinto, pero no voy a permitir que ella desaparezca porque no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores"-acercándose a la joven y abrazándola.

"Bien la ultima cosa antes de irme, esta será la ultima vez que estemos juntos hasta después de mi cumpleaños 21"

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por lo que acababa de decir Serena, no entendían porque estaba haciendo esto.

"No entiendo porque estas haciendo esto"-se acerco Rei a la rubia tomándola por lo hombros y sacudiéndola-"dime que paso porque estas asi, que error hemos cometido, dinos la verdad sobre lo que sucedió"

"Solo quiero vivir mi vida, lejos de recordar lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que debó ser. Además si nos seguimos viendo ustedes todo el tiempo intentaran hacerme cambiar de opinión o preguntando el porqué, yo solo quiero ser libre por este tiempo y olvidar un poco todo esto, espero me puedan entender y si no lo hacen, lo siento mucho"-Serena quito las manos de Rei de sus hombros y camino a la salida del cuarto, sin mirar atrás.

Fin del recuerdo

Ya de eso a pasado un año y si fue complicado al principio, ellas se negaban a aceptar lo que paso, yo las evitaba lo mas ke podía y tomaba mi almuerzo en los jardines del campus para no toparlas, pero después dejaron de buscarme y todo fue mas relajado hice nuevas amistades bueno a mi nunca se me complico ser amigos, ellos eran del extranjero y estaban de intercambio. Y si aprendi ingles, al principio fue una batalla pero con ellos fue mas fácil, cundo mi padre fue promovido tenia que mudarse por un año fuera de Tokio, asi que yo me tuve que quedar por mis estudios y mis amigos tenían una habitación libre asi que aquí me instale no sin antes que mi padre pusiera el grito en el cielo por que ellos eran hombres, pero gracias a mi mama que intercedió por mi y a mis amigos que además son hermanos.

Ahora me siento tan bien con migo misma mas segura, ellos me enseñaron un mundo el cual no conocía me desenvolví acudi a fiestas y tuve una metamorfosis, por que deje de ser Serena tonta, la infantil y la del peinado peculiar, ahora soy mas madura aprendi a comportarme y además mi imagen cambio, mi cabello lo llevo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un corte recto y ahora soy rubia platinada.

Bueno ya me dio sueño a demás de que esta lloviendo mejor me voy a descansar porque llegue hace unas horas, estaba de vacaciones en Escocia con mis amigos, un lugar muy hermoso y lleno de magia.

Serena se levanto del sofá y se estiro cundo una luz en el cielo le llamo la atención, al parecer venia del espacio por que dejaba una estela de luz y bajo en el centro de la ciudad, todo fue muy rápido y se sintió un temblor, fue rápidamente a su habitación y del cajón su mesa de noche saco su broche de transformación que aunque estuviera roto por su batalla con galaxia y no podía transformarce en Sailor Moon, no dejaba de ser la princesa Serenity. Salio deprisa del edificio de departamentos pero la lluvia aun era fuerte y no pareciera querer detenerse, comenso a correr lo mas que sus piernas se lo permitieron cruzo la calle pero el pavimento estaba resbaloso callo al suelo, cuando se incorporo para seguir no se dio cuenta del carro a gran velocidad que se venia hacia ella, su corazón se aceleró y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos pero un movimiento rápido y sentir unos fuertes brazos que la mantenían presa, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y buscar el rostro de su salvador pero se encontró con el par de ojos azules mas hermosos que en su vida hubiera visto, eso la hizo sonrojarce y asi paso unos segundos quedo hipnotizada, hasta que sintió otro temblor la cual la hizo salir de ese trance.

-Gracias por salvarme, pero me tengo que ir- Serena corrió atravesando el parque para dirigirse a una nueva amenaza, pero dejando detrás de ella a ese hombre en la lluvia observándola.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

-Gracias por salvarme, pero me tengo que ir- Serena corrió atravesando el parque para dirigirse a una nueva amenaza, pero dejando detrás de ella a ese hombre en la lluvia observándola.

Serena siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la parte central del parque y sorprendiéndose de encontrar ahí alas Sailors. Observo la situación y dio unos pasos adelante hasta que las Sailors se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Todas se sorprendieron de la presencia de Serena y más que nada por que no estaba transformada y aun mas por lo diferente ke lucia su aspecto.

Tuxedo Mask que se encontraba a diez pasos de ella la observaba lo hermosa que estaba un cundo estaba toda empapada por la lluvia, traía una blusa rosa de tirantes que por el agua estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo dejando lo bien desarrollada que estaba y dejando ver que sus pezones estaba erguidos por el frio que tenia y unos pantalones de piyama cortos unos zapatos bajos aun a si lucia tan sensual y eso le éxito tanto el ver la de ese modo hizo que su Dariencito brincara de su lugar.

-Pero que demonios piensas al presentarte a si, dando le a saber al enemigo te forma civil

-Vamos Rei no exageres, bajale a tu histeria-Serena se sentía relajada sabia que Rei intentaría provocarla y eso ella no lo iba a permitir –Mina que es lo que a pasado-

-Serena no lo sabemos, vimos las luces caer estábamos cerca, cuando llegamos ya estaban las sailor exteriores atacando, al parecer lo que haya llegado se mantiene en un campo de fuerza y no sabemos mas- explicaba Venus la líder de las interiores.

-Han intentado dialogar con ellos o saber a que nos enfrentamos Uranos.

-Mira Serena primero atacamos si algo queda ya depues aremos preguntas esta bien, ahora mantente alejada ya que si no puedes luchar no podremos protegerte entiendes.

-Esto es irracional deberíamos intentar-pero no hubo tiempo por que las exteriores iniciaron un ataque simultaneo.

Maremoto de Neptium

Tierra tiembla

Grito Mortal

Tumba del silencio

Todos los ataque combinados provocaron una gran explocion la cual por la onda de choque hizo que las sailors salieran volando Tuxedo Mask que estuvo apartado observando la pelea intento llegar para ayudar a Serena pero fue muy tarde y no logro alcanzarla y fue impulsada lanzando la y no pudo ver a donde. Hubo un silencio hasta que las Sailors se pusieron en pie y empezaron con el recuento de los daños.

-Como se encuentran todas- pregunto Uranos

Todas afirmaron que se encontraban bien

-Serena no esta intente llegar a ella pero no pude sostenerla.

-Estas seguro Tuxedo Mask tal vez este por ahí desmayada- dijo Rei molesta

-No. No esta- confirmo el pelinegro todos se estaban preocupando al no saber donde estaba.

-Tal vez la hayan capturado.

-Tal vez, sea posible Uranos nos distrajimos con el ataque creo que deberíamos atacar todas al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es precipitado Mars no sabemos que podría pasar.

-Venus si Serena fue capturada no tenemos otra opción.

-Bien Mars me agrada tu forma de pensar- alardeaba Uranos

En otra parte del parque

-Mmmmm ¿Dónde estoy? Ahhuuu mi cabeza.

-Te golpeaste fuerte, intente llegar a ti antes pero fue inevitable te golpeaste contra un árbol, pero solo estuviste inconsciente unos segundos.

-Oh, gracias- Serena intento enfocar a la persona con la que estaba hablando por el acento extranjero, hasta que se encontró con los ojos azules hipnóticos-Gracias nuevamente creo que te debo la vida 2 veces.

-uhumm no hay problema e encuentras mejor.

-Si. Creo ya me puedo poner en pie- intento levantarse pero aun era presa por los brazos del desconocido –Creo que si me soltaras podría levantarme.

-Oh lo siento.

-Bueno creo ke me siento bien muchas Gra- pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo que venia de otra parte del parque.

-Ohh por dios me olvide de eso tengo que llegar- corrió de nuevo en dirección en donde fue el estruendo pero se detuvo y volteo donde estaba el hombre que le ayudo –Muchas gracias espero que nos volvamos a encontrar- le sonrío y en ese instante la lluvia se detuvo, pero Serena siguió su camino.

Al llegar al lugar encontró a las Sailor parecía que algo había pasado camino hasta ellas, todas se encontraban bien también Tuxedo Mask él fue el primero que la miro y fue a si a ella

-Serena, estas bien pensamos que habías sido capturada por el enemigo

-Lo estoy solo me golpeo la cabeza

-Déjame revisarte- poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia

-Estoy bien Darien gracias- quitándole la mano –ahora solo quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando y empezó a caminar al lugar donde estaban reunidas las chicas, que estaban observando a dos de sus sailor que estaban alejadas unos pasos, sailor Uranos están en el suelo sobre alguien amenazadoramente con su espada en la garganta del desconocido y Neptium estaba con su espejo como arma contra otro sujeto que estaba arrinconado contra un árbol.

-Por favor no nos dañen nosotros ni siquiera los hemos atacado ni amenazado- hablaba la persona que estaba siendo amenazado por Neptium que era un hombre –Por favor no la dañen.

-Basta –Serena avanzo hasta llegar mas cerca de las dos sailors- Suéltenlos que no ven que tienen miedo.

-Solo están esperando que mostremos debilidad Serena para atacar.

-Eso no es cierto Haruka- Serena busco en su ropa aun llevaba lo que quedaba de su broche de transformación y lo apretó con fuerza se sentía impotente parecía que las sailor no la respetaban por que no se podía transformar y no hacían caso a sus palabras.

-Y tu como sabes que no lo harán humm.

-Lo veo en sus ojos son nobles.

-Serena por que mejor no te vas a tu casa, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto- Serena se sintió impotente apretó los puños con fuerza pidiendo el poder para poder imponer su palabra se suponía que las sailor tenían que estar bajo las ordenes de ella y no al revés, sintió que algo ardía dentro de ella una luz la envolvió el broche salió de sus manos y se sostuvo enfrente de ella y desapareció quedando solo el cristal del plata, que entro en su cuerpo y transformándola en la princesa Serenity, su cabello volvió a ser como era antes y el peinado de ondangos todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por lo sucedido cuando Serena abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Haruka.

-Sueltala Uranos

-Imposible ellos son una amenaza.

-Ahora Uranos suéltala- Serena se sentía molesta por que estaba siendo cuestionada. Cerro los ojos sentía una fuerza dentro de ella. Y sin pensarlo sailor Uranos fue expulsada con una fuerza quitándola de enzima de la mujer a la que estaba amenazando con su espada, todos se quedaron asombrados por lo que acababa de suceder. Serenity se acercó ala mujer que estaba en el suelo aun y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Te encuentra bien

-Nosotros no… nos…no intentábamos atacarlos solo creamos un campo de fuerza para que no nos dañan sus ataques.

-No te preocupes todo esta bien ahora confía en mi- la tomo de la mano y camino con ella hacia donde estaba Neptiun con el hombre acorralado – ya basta Neptim- y esta bajo su espejo e hizo una reverencia a la princesa.

-Como ordenes princesa- y se hizo a un lado dejándola acercarse al hombre que inmediatamente abrazo a su compañera.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, pero no les pasara nada están bien lo prometo.

-Mi nombre es Arcon, príncipe del planeta Arconia y ella es Arim mi prometida - la chica hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Serenity- Hemos vagado por el universo perdidos no encontramos la ruta para llegar a nuestro planeta estábamos cansados y solo queríamos descansar.

-Mi nombre es Serenity y soy la princesa de la luna y ellas son mis sailors aunque un poco desobedientes por lo que han visto y él es el príncipe de la tierra Endimion.

-Usted es el angel de la luz la que vencio a sailor Galaxia verdad.

-Bueno la ayude a salir de la oscuridad donde la había llevado el Caos- ambos extranjeros se arrodillaron frente a Serenity.

-Nos ponemos a su disposición y si merecemos ser castigados por llegar sin permiso a su planeta estamos dispuestos a sumir el castigo correspondiente.

-Oh no por favor levántense debería ser yo la que se arrodille por las faltas que han cometido mis sailor- los ayudo a ponerse de pie. Voltio a donde estaban sus sailor y se dio cuenta que estaban mas cerca de ella y habían escuchado todo –Principe Endimion necesito su consentimiento- Hablo diplomáticamente- Para que ellos permanezcan aquí hasta que se sientan mejor para seguir con su viaje.

-Sere… Serenity no ocupas pedir mi consentimiento, lo que tu dispondas esta bien para mi.

-Bueno ya esta solucionado todo y ahora vamos a mi casa ahí podrán descansar- Serenity les sonrio a los visitante.

-Oh no princesa no podemos aprovecharnos de su amabilidad, podremos permanecer aquí y después partiremos.

-Claro que pueden y si me desaíran van a herir mis sentimientos- Serenity cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-Entonces no la ofendemos Princesa-dijo Arcon sonriendo por la actitud de la princesa.

-Bueno me alegro entonces vámonos- Serena cerro sus ojos y perdió su transformación de princesa y quedo con su ropa que aun estaba empapada- Bueno creo que estamos listos.

Las sailor ya habían dejado sus transformaciones al igual que Darien.

-Serena yo los puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres mi auto esta muy cerca- Serena miro a Darien no sabia si aceptar se oferta pero sus nuevos amigos estaban cansados.

-Si creo que es lo mejor, entonces te seguimos Darien.- todos empezaron a caminar para salir del parque serena se detuvo miro hacia atrás, como si alguien la mirara fijamente

- sucede algo Serena

- No todo esta bien Darien.

Desde la copa de los arboles había una figura que susurro ¿Qué eres?

Cuando llegaron al auto de Darien, tomaron la decccion que todos irían al departamento de Serena para saber que todo estaría bien a Serena le incomodo la idea pero después de todo ellas eran sus guardianas y les dio la dirección. En el auto también iban Mina y Rei que por cierto iban muy calladas no sabias que decir, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban con Serena, ellos fueron los primeros en llegar al departamento.

-Adelante pónganse cómodos-todos pasaron y se sentaron el la sala y observaban el lugar – ahora vuelvo- Serena entro en una de las puertas del departamento, tardo unos minutos y trajo con ella ropa que le entrego Arcon y Arim– Para que se cambies y si quieren tomar un baño te indico donde esta su habitacion-fue interrumpida por Arcon.

-Princesa Serenity no se moleste estamos bien no queremos incomodar.

-No me incomodan ni me molestan yo me ofrecí a recibirlos aquí no hay problema vivo sola y por favor díganme Serena.

-Gracias, entonces estaría bien que también nos llamara por nuestros nombres Serena, verdad Arim.

-Si gracias Serena.

-Creo que es perfecto, vengan les digo donde esta el habitación -Serena regreso minutos mas tarde de la habitación donde dormirían sus invitados que tenia su propio baño. En la sal se encontraban Darien, Rei muy cayados y una Mina que curioseaba por todas parte de la sala.

-Serena tienes muchas fotos en lugares muy bonitos y esos chicos están muy guapos, ellos van en la universidad verdad.

-Iba ya regresaron a su casa, gustan tomar algo- todos decidieron que un refresco, Serena se los llevo a la sala y regreso a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para todos iba ser una noche muy larga, afortunada mente había comprado algunas cosas cuando llego del aeropuerto, decidió que algo rápido y fácil a si que unos emparedados estaría bien y Mina que la mataba la curiosidad seguía con las preguntas.

-Serena vas a salir de viaje, pregunto por qué veo maletas cerca de la puerta.

-No, de hecho llegue hoy por la tarde.

-y si no es indiscreción a donde fuiste.

-A Escocia con los amigos que están en las fotografías, ellos son de ahí.

-uhuuu que emocionante, debe de ser un lugar muy bello no- Mina ya estaba en la cocina con Serena no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Si es un lugar mágico y bellísimo.

-Parece que tienes mensajes en la contestadora.

-oh podrías ponerlos a reproducir por favor.

-Claro.

Mensaje de la contestadora

(Se supone que el mensaje esta en ingles)

Hey baby donde estas, deben de ser como las 10 de la noche allá bueno, queremos saber como llegaste ok. Duncan dice que te ama con locura, pero entre tu y yo sabemos que se le olvida cada 5 segundos o cada vez que aparece un buen par de piernas. Por cierto Serena Padre dice que no te preocupes que el alquiler del departamento esta cubierto, te quedan 7 meses ok… espera… jajajajaajaja… Duncan dice que regreses a Escocia que él es capas de sacrificar su soltería para casarse contigo. Bueno Serena repórtate ya te extrañamos. Y es enserio. Te queremos.

Fin del mensaje

Todos estaban en silencio, pero la primera en romperlo fue Mina- Serena que suerte tienes si que mejoraron tus gustos (Darien sintió una cachetada con guante blanco) esos chicos son candentes y gemelos, podrías presentárme a uno porlomenos anda si- Mina ni se acordaba de Darien.

-¡Mina!- Rei grito histérica.

-Mmmm- Mina miro a Rei y fue cuando recordo a un Darien que la miraba como para desaparecerla- Lo sieto no fue mi intención.

En eso salieron Arcon y Arim ya cambiados y mas relajados por el baño que se habían dado.

-Vengan siéntense les hice algo para que coman, lo siento no tengo mucho acabo de llegar de un viaje pero mañana les prometo que será deferente y algo muy rico- les dijo la rubia llevándolos a la mesa dejando un plato con bastantes emparedados- Coman lo que gusten, ustedes no quieren comer también.

-Yo si, vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado Serena… mmmm… esto esta delicioso –decía mina atragantándose con un bocado -Chicos prueben esto.

-Bueno los dejo en su casa regreso pronto yo también necesito cambiarme ok no tardo- Serena entro en otra de las puertas del departamento donde debería ser su habitación.

Todos guardaron silencio incomodo, pero fueron salvados por la timbre de la puerta, Rei abrió y era el resto de las sailor entraron y se acomodaron en la sala.

-Porque tardaron tanto- preguntaba impaciente Rei

-Lo siento es mi culpa pase al restaurante donde trabajo y traje algo para comer- se disculpo Lita. –Ademas pasamos Luna y Artemis

-Mmmmm Lita que rico, pero tambien Serena preparo unos emparedados y están deliciosos- pero mina no perdia tiempo y ya estaba sacando la comida de lita-Vamos chicos tienen que probar esto es delicioso- decia Mina mientras rellenaba los platos de Arcon y Arim- También me quería disculpar nuestra Serena tenia razón debimos preguntar primero antes de atacar- Mina fue la primera en disculparce.

-Es cierto lo lamentamos- una Lita muy apenada.

-Donde esta Serena-

Se esta cambiando luna.

Todos empezaron a platicar con Arcon y Arim y se presentaron, mientras compartían una cena agradable, Mina que es una persona inquieta fue a prender el televisor.

-¡Mina! –

-SI-

¿Qué haces?

-Oh es que a esta hora empieza un programa muy interesante-pero lo que había en la tele no era lo que mina quería ver se empezó a reproducir un video –MMM ¿Qué es eso?

*- Estas grabando Duncan ¿Por qué?- mostraba a una serena con un traje de baño en color negro de 2 piezas y un pareo del mismo color- yyyyy que quieres que diga tu sabes que me da pena que me grabes.

*-Vamos nena dime cuanto me amas

*-Jajajaja ni en tus sueños vas escuchar eso de mi, hey porque siempre debo de ser yo la que salga en video a ver dame eso- le arrebato la cámara y grabo al chico. Cabellos negro , ojos color miel, tes blanca un cuerpo de ensueño. (imagínenselos como Mauricio Ochmann en la novela del clon)

* -Sere no es justo, me gusta captar tu belleza- le expreso muy coquetamente

*- vamos no seas un niño y vamos con tu hermano que quiero una toma de mis chicos favoritos- reia Serena.

Se corto la imagen y de nuevo aprecen en una fogata. Había bastantes personas.

*- Hey hermano aquí nuestra Sere quiere una toma de los dos juntos- mostraba un chico mas serio con guitarra en mano, pero cuando volteo a la cámara dio una sonrisa sexy para desmayar a mas de una. Extendió su mano dejando de tocar

*-Ven Sere acompáñame con una canción.

*-No Logan me da vergüenza.

*-No Sere tienes una voz hermosa y debes de dejar de tener miedo de lo que los demás opinen o piensen de ti.

*-Es cierto Sere no se quien te a hecho tan insegura de ti misma- Descia Duncan mientras le quitaba la cama de las manos a Serena.

*-De acuerdo lo hare- mientras se acomodaba a un lado del chico con la guitarra que estaba sentado en la arena y le susurraba algo al oído, el solo confirmo y empezó a afinar la guitarra – Pero Duncan necesito de esa bebida especial tuya necesito que mi voz de garraspe un poco.

*- Eso es nena-mientras le extendía un vaso con una bebida que parecía whisky- vamos corazón una vez que pruebas lo escoses te vuelves adicta- decía Duncan que un sostenía la cámara

*-Oh que bueno que me lo adviertes, pero creo que me quedo solo con el whisky gracias por tu oferta- Serena dijo coquetamente haciendo un brindis con el vaso.

*- Tu te lo pierdes Sere no quieres morir el dia de mañana sin disfrutar a un extranjero cierto, y lo peor del caso que te quedes virgen- Serena solo sonrio pero no contesto, solo bebio.

Las notas enpezaron a fluir en el ambiente.

(Los chicos en la sala estaban atentos al video nunca habían vista a serena tan desenvuelta y además bebiendo todos están callados)

Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination  
And I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means  
And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?  
And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
ooh, ooh ooh

(La voz de Serena era Hermosa y alcanzaba las notas era algo ke ellos nunca pensaron que ella podía hacer)

and I try, oh my god do I try  
I try all the time, in this institution  
And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a revolution  
And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?  
And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope

(canción what up de 4 non blondes)

El video se paro en la imagen de Serena con una sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos, todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio pero con la piel chinita por la emoción que transmitía con su voz, otro video comenzó Serena iba conduciendo un auto su copiloto iba dormido abrazado de su guitarra y y otro la grababan desde el asiento trasero, serena escuchaba radio y también cantaba pensando que sus acompañantes dormían.

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
Which crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care  
I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn

Serena estaciona el auto pero se queda en el interior terminando de escuchar y cantar la canción la cancion las chicas se dan cuenta que es en la universidad donde van ellas.

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn..

La cancion termino

*-Vamos bellos durmientes ya llegamos.

*-Lo vez Serena te digo que tienes una voz hermosa.

*-MMMM-Serena volteo hacia la cámara y puso cara de sorpresa- Oh Duncan te voy a moler a golpes, porque insisten en grabarme.

*-Vamos hermosa no nos vemos en clases y además tu eres mi musa preciosa.

*-BAKA- Le dijo sonriendo.

Y se terminaron los videos.

-Valla creo que han estado ocupados mientras me fui verdad- decia Serena desde la puerta de su habitación- camino hasta la televisión y puso el canal de MTV

-Lo lamanto Serena quería poner un programa de televisión pero empezó eso y estaba muy interesante, además no te conocíamos esos talentos.

-Gracias Mina, bueno creo que tenemos casa llena verdad- quedo algo para comer.

-Serena.

-Hola luna no crei vernos tan pronto, me da gusto ver que estas bien.

-Quieren algo de beber- Serena fue al refrigerador y dio un largo suspiro no pensó que tendría que verlos a todos tan pronto y menos que Darien todavía permaneciera en el departamento, ella pensó que se iria rápido pero se equivoco. Tomo los refresco que quedaban el refrigerador y una cervezas que sobraron de la fiesta de despedida de los chicos y dejo en la mesa -Solo quedan estos refrescos pero hay cervezas en el refrigerado- todos la voltearon a ver cuando abrió la que traía en la mano y le tomo un trago y comenzó a servir comida en plato, pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos, bueno solo los que la conocion, la cantidad de comida en el plato de Serena era porciones normales y ya no comia desesperada como antes, ahora era con delicadeza, cada bocado pequeño como toda una dama. (excepto por la cerveza, bien fina la muchacha :P)

-Serena hemos hablado con Arcon y creo que pudo localizar la ruta para su planeta, pero tendia que venir mañana para poder trabajar con ellos- Amy estaba muy nerviosa.

-Claro Amy solo que fuera en la tarde, en dia tengo que trabajar y necesito estar concentrada pero en la tarde ya estare desocupada espero que no haya ningún problema.

-Si no hay ningún problema ¿Cómo a las 4 esta bien?

-Si me parece perfecto, para esa hora ya podre mandar el trabajo.

-Y en que trabajas Serena- Pregunto el pelinegro

-Trabajo para un profesor en Londres, estoy encargada de hacer una investigación para el aquí en Japón y mando la información por correo además la paga en buena- contesto pero sin mirarlo.

-Serena estamos agradecidos por la cena pero nos retiramos gracias- hablo Arcon

-No se preocupen que descansen. Los invitados se retiraron a su habitación.

-Bueno cabeza de bombon creo que también nosotros deberíamos irnos no creen

-Es cierto ya es tarde- comentaba Amy

-No creen que Serena no debería quedarse sola, digo sabemos que no son peligroso pero ella esta sola y. comento el pelinegro.

-Es cierto no podemos dejarla sola- Haruka afirmaba la propuesta de el pelinegro

Darien vio su oportunidad- Yo-

-Que se quede Mina- Interrumpió Serena

-Pero Serena- el pelinegro intento, pero se rindió-

- Pero no traje ropa-

-No te preocupes Mina yo te presto-

-Ok Serena

Asi todos se retiraron, los dos días siguientes fueron estresantes para Serena por que todas iban a su casa. Intento ser tolerante y mas por la presencia de Darien, el cual no dejaba de observarla con la mirada de cachorro abandonado y eso la molestaba.

Arcon y Arim solo permanecieron tres días en la tierra, le contaron a Serena que ellos fueron los ultimas semillas estelares que logro revivir Sailor Galaxia y a si fue que supieron de ella, además que Galaxia estaba muy agradecida con ella por vencer al Caos , el dia de su partida fueron al parque donde los encontraron para que desde ahí emprendieran su viaje, agradecieron a Serena por su hospitalidad y la ayuda de las Sailor a buscar la ruta para su planeta. Y a si dos luces salieron del planeta.

-Bueno yo me despido.

-Serena crees que mañana nos podamos reunir para comer.

-Lo siento lita voy a estar ocupada.- y a si se alejó de ellas, sin mirar a atrás, dejando las desconcertadas.

Dias después.

Serena salia de un bar donde se vio con compañeros de la universidad, sentía ganas de caminar a si emprendió su travesía pero no se percato de que cerca dos sujetos la seguían por, dos cuadras no se percato de la cercanía de estos hasta que vieron la oportunidad y la arrastraron a un callejón obscuro, Serena estaba muy asustada no sabia como reaccionar, los sujetos le arrancaron un collar que llevaba y le sacaron una pulsera, le arrebataron el bolso, Serena cerro los ojos tenia miedo coma para pensar, cuando sentía una ráfaga de viento y vio a uno de los hombres volando por los aires cayendo inconsciente y el que la sujetaba fue arrastrado y dio un grito de dolor, Serena solo se quedo ahí paralizada viendo a la obscuridad sin saber que es lo que le había pasado a sus atacantes.

Hasta que una sombra se acercó a ella, Serena se quedo atónita quería correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Te encentras bien.

Esos ojos azules y ese acento fue cuando lo vio completamente hermoso, radiante, rubio y de ojos azules, alto y ancho de hombros. Pero de sus labios corría una línea de sangre.

-Si, estoy bien. Estas herido.

-No porque lo piensas.

-Tienes sangre cerca labios.- Serena se sentía tonta viéndolo pero como no mirar a ese Dios griego. Él se rio y mostro una sonrisa esplendida y unos dientes tan bellos y un par de colmillos. ¡UN MOMENTO! Colmillos.

…

Que les parecio espero les guste y no les aburra.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Guest

Les

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo espero les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, lamento no haber actualizado antes tuve un bloqueo y no salían las ideas.

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

…

Esos ojos azules y ese acento, fue cuando lo vio completamente hermoso, radiante, rubio y de ojos azules, alto y ancho de hombros. Pero de sus labios corría una línea de sangre.

-Si, estoy bien. Estas herido.

-No porque lo piensas.

-Tienes sangre cerca labios.- Serena se sentía tonta viéndolo pero como no mirar a ese Dios griego. Él se rio y mostro una sonrisa esplendida y unos dientes tan bellos y un par de colmillos. ¡UN MOMENTO! Colmillos.

….

-No te voy a lastimar, no tengas miedo.

-No… tengo miedo.

-Entonces deja de temblar- se reía de la cara de espanto de Serena.

-No te burles de mi, no estoy acostumbrada que me asalten o tu si- la rubia reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento, no te enfades, haces unos gestos muy graciosos- entre abrió un poco la boca y sus colmillos que estaban desplegados se escondieron.

-Ahora soy graciosa mmmmm- volteo su rostro con indignación, pero lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo- Gracias otra vez, acaso me estas siguiendo.

-No pasaba cerca de aquí y sentí tu olor.

-Mi olor, que acaso huelo mal porque yo todos los días me baño y es de muy mal gusto que digas que huelo mal- muy indignada

-No lo tomes a mal- paso sus dedos desde su cien hasta la mejilla de la rubia - es solo que- el rubio miro hacia la salida del callejón- alguien viene, ven conmigo- le tendió la mano- no te are daño.

- Pero- Serena dudo- Yo- lo miro a los ojos y sintió confianza y le dio su mano el la abrazo y se movió a una gran velocidad subiendo a la azotea de un edificio cercano.

Desde ahí observaron el callejón cundo se vieron que alguien se acercó a donde estaban los hombres tirados. Serena logro reconocerlo era Tuxedo Mask, al parecer su conexión no se había roto, el todavía sentía cuando ella estaba en peligro. De repente Tuxedo Mask se dio cuenta que había alguien en la azotea.

-Debemos irnos- dijo su salvador, la abrazo y se movió a una velocidad sorprendente, Serena estaba confundida, por lo que estaba pasando ¨debería tener miedo¨ se decía a si misma pero no, algo se sentía diferente al lado de esta persona es como si todo su mundo se moviera tan solo con su presencia y no quería que desapareciera, Serena no se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Te sientes bien.

-Mmmmm si, solo que todo me resulta muy extraño, ¿Dónde estamos?- Serena miro a su alrededor era un hermoso jardín, se hacerco hacia la baranda y se dio cuenta que estaban el la azotea de un edificio – es hermoso.

-No lo se, solo lo mire de lejos y me pareció bien para poder hablar, ¡no te gusta!- Serena miro de nuevo a su acompañante se sentía nerviosa, ¨es tan atractivo¨ se sonrojo por que él se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente.

-Los hombres del callejón, ¿los mataste?- pregunto súbitamente.

-No. Pero no niego que me fue difícil no intentar hacerlo, pero cuando vie el miedo en tu mirada- hizo una pausa- hubo algo dentro de mí que no podía controlar- la mira con intensidad- desde el día en que te salve del automóvil y sentí tu aroma y no la tomes a mal- tomo una de las manos de Serena y se las llevo a los labios le dio un beso en dorso y aspiro su olor - hueles a el sol y a rosas, es como si el sol impregnara tu piel, pero también hay algo mas y es la noche como si fueras bañada por la luna, sé que suena extraño pero es como si tu también fueras un ser nocturno como lo soy yo.

En todo ese tiempo Serena estuvo callada y escuchando todo lo que decía, mirándolo a los ojos. -Y que eres tú- pregunto Serena.

El mostro una sonrisa sensual- soy un vampiro- y la mira a los ojos esperando su reacción.

-Wow- Serena se sentó en el piso de espaldas a la barandilla- deja asimilar esto, digo sé que vi unos colmillos pero pensé que mi imaginación estaba jugando conmigo, pero.

-En este mundo existimos muchas criaturas, de distintas naturalezas- se agacho un poco tomo su rostro y lo levanto, para que lo mirara a los ojos - pero tu eres la mas exquisita, pero yo también quiero saber ¿que eres?

-Mi… mi nombre es Serena y estudio Psicología.

El meneo la cabeza negando y después la miro con intensidad a los ojos- mi nombre es Eric Northman- después de una pausa el continuo – te vi en parque después de que despertaste del golpe en la cabeza, como cambiaste tu ropa y tu cabello y el poder que emanabas sé que eres diferente. Yo te describiría como una Valkiria pero no sé que eres.

-Valkiria eso es de la mitología Nordica ¿No?

- Asi es-

-Pues no soy nada se eso.

-Entonces que eres.

-Es una historia muy complicada y no quiero recordar viejas heridas, mejor cuéntame de ti Eric.

Eric la miro y se sentó a un lado de ella con sus largar piernas una sobre otra – No se es complicado, los vampiros no solemos hablar de nuestras existencias Serena.

-Entonces cuéntame que te trae a Tokio.

- Como bien sabes nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre no es cierto- ella asintió con la cabeza- bueno científicos japoneses han fabricado una sangre sintética y nos puede mantiene satisfechos sin tener que alimentarnos de humanos.

- Eso es bueno ¡No! –Pregunto la rubia

-Si es bueno, no mas victimas humanas hablo de que sinceramente Serena, hay vampiros a los cuales les gusta acabar son sus victimas al alimentarse, el hecho de sentir a la presa el miedo en la sangre les excita de maciado.

- Y tu Eric. A ti también te gusta la sensación.

-Bueno si lo hice, hace tiempo pero ahora creo que he cambiado de parecer, cuando me alimento de alguien lo hipnotizo para que no recuerde nada y simplemente sienta debilidad o cansancio por la falta de sangre.

Serena se quedo callada asimilando lo que le cantaba el hombre que estaba sentada a un lado de ella, no sabia que pensar.- Entonces no mueren las personas mordidas es lo que dices, no es como en las películas verdad que se convierten en un vampiro.

-No claro que no, se debe dejar al humano hasta casi la muerte para que suceda el cambio.

-OH eso es interesante. Lo has hecho conmigo el hipnotizarme y alimentarte de mi.

-No. Te gustaría que lo hiciera- Serena lo miro a los ojos intensamente sorprendida por la insinuación.

-No lo se- mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

- Serena bésame- mirándola intensamente y después de unos instantes

-¡Que!

-¿Creo que contigo no funciona?

-Lo… lo intentaste- serena estaba muy sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

-Quería ver si contigo funcionaba, no te voy a hacer nada Serena amenos que tu me lo pidas y lo desees- mientras acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos y luego paso su pulgar por los labios, Serena se sentía sexy y entreabrió un poco los labios por la excitación que sentía por el contacto del rubio.

-Lo estas haciendo en este momento-

-No, eres tu la que esta dejándose llevar, acaso no te gusta.

-Si mucho- Eric se acercó a ella rosando sus labios para dar un beso lento, Serena lo contesto por unos segundos pero luego lo termino.

-Nunca beso en la primera cita y además es tarde me tengo que ir- con mucho nerviosismo la rubia se excusaba.

-Por supuesto- Se levanto y ayudo a Serena a ponerse en pie- Nos vamos- la abrazo quedando frente a frente y empezó a levitar y bajaron de la azotea del edificio donde se encontraban.

-Puedes volar-

-Serena soy un vampiro de 1000 años algo de bueno debe de tener ser tan viejo.

-Si verdad, entonces tienes mas secretos escondidos- le pregunto estando ya en la calle no había gente porque ya era de madrugada.

-Si los tengo, te acompaño a tu casa no quiero que vallas sola, y como buen caballero eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Claro gracias- a si caminaron al departamento de Serena que no quedaba muy lejos.

-Bueno aquí vivo nos vemos- Serena se disponía a subir los escalones de la entrada cuando Eric le tomo la mano deteniéndola.

-Quiero verte de nuevo.

-Mmmmm me encantaría.

-Mañana a las 11 de la noche ok en que piso vives.

-En el último ok el departamento es- No la dejo terminar

-Nos vemos en la terraza mi Julieta.

-OK .Buenas noches.- y así serena se sentía en la nube por la cita que tenia con Eric, a ella no le importaba que el fuera bueno lo que era un vampiro. Y al salir del ascensor de su piso toda la felicidad se desvaneció.

-Serena estaba preocupado por ti sentí que estabas en peligro y encontré a dos personas inconscientes, donde demonios has estado te e esperado por horas - Comentaba pasándose la mano por el cabello con desesperación.

- Para empezar estaba con unos amigos en un bar y de ahí vengo y eso de que estaba en peligro pues no sé de qué hablas y por ultimo no se porque te doy explicaciones y además no sé qué haces aquí a si que por que no te vas.

-Demonios Serena no sabes lo preocupado que e estado- tomándola por los hombros.

-Pues no deberías, sabes que estoy cansada y ya es tarde eso de celebrar me ha dejado agotada.

-Si me e dado cuenta de eso que celebras mucho ¡no!

-Si me encanta celebrar y mas con un buen Wisky.- mientras habría se puerta y entraba – sabes que esta platica nada que ver Darien buenos días.

-Serena ya a pasado tiempo debemos intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Lo siento me quedan unos meses todavía a si que hasta pronto.- cerrando la puerta en la nariz de Darien dejando perplejo. Serena se fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, estaba sedienta después de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en toda esta noche. Pero mañana en la noche lo volvería a ver. Esa sensación en el estomago por dios es sensacional sentirla, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía a si de vivo este sentimiento. Pensando lo bien solo con alguien se sintió de esta forma o mejor dicho algo parecido a esto y fue con la estrella fugas que conoció hace 5 años, con el sintió algo parecido. Pero Eric si que era diferente y tenia miedo de abrir su corazón porque en unos meses tenia que volver a esa vida donde tenia un futuro ya formado, bueno es mejor descansar ya que mañana tenia 3 clases en la universidad y tenia una conferencia con su profesor en línea.

Pero eso noche Serena so durmió muy bien soñó con Eric y no cualquier sueño, sueños muy húmedos y candentes donde ese rubio no dejaba de acariciarla y manosearla de muchas maneras a Serena la ponían mas excitada.

Serena se despertó a las 7 de la mañana y tomo una ducha muy fría y larga para poder despejar su mente y si que lo ocupaba, aun en su mente estaban las imágenes de los sueños y la hacían sonrojarse, desayuno algo ligero y partió a la universidad y si fue un día muy extenso y cansado, pero eso no era nada ya estaba acostumbrada por que no todo en la vida eran fiestas, en ocasiones no había dormido hasta por 2 días seguidos ya que tenia exámenes importantes y tenia que estudiar mucho. Llego a u casa alas 5 de la tarde y preparo algo de comer liguero ya que en todo el día tomo grandes dosis de café negro para poder aguantar y no quedarse dormida, se ducho y se fue a la sala para avanzar con su tesis le faltaba muy poco para terminarla y era un tema que a ella le apasionaba, asi paso las horas escribiendo en su laptop la información que había recaudado y se hicieron las 8:30 de la noche cuando sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en el sillón de su sala, hasta que escucho unos golpes, pero no eran en la puerta tardo un poco en que su mente se despertara y se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de la ventana y si ahí en la ventanas corredizas de la terraza se encontraba el hermoso Eric, vestido todo de negro a Serena casi se le salía la baba bueno la tenia de fuera por lo que había dormido, pero ese hombre era un sueño hecho realidad se levanto a prisa se acomodó la ropa, bueno la pijama no esperaba quedarse dormida abrió la puerta corrediza.

-Hola lo lamento no quería quedarme dormida- se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al departamento pero Eric no avanzo –Sucede algo-

-Tienes que invitarme a pasar sino no puedo entrar.

- A lo siento pasa por favor - y rápidamente se puso al frente para evitar que avanzara – y que pasaría si me retracto de mi invitación.

- Tendría que salir de inmediato.

-Es bueno saberlo no. Pasa Eric eres bienvenido a mi casa- Eric le dio una sonrisa matadora y serena sentía que se iba a desmayar- Ponte cómodo por favor voy a cambiarme.

-No Serena a si luces hermosa- la miro de arriba abajo, Serena llevaba una pijama de tirantes un gato al frente y lo complementaba un short que en la parte trasera llevaba un camino de huellas de patitas de gato muy sexys.

-Gracias- Serena se sonrojo – Bueno permíteme vuelvo pronto- entro a su baño y se puso a cepillar sus dientes y se cepillo un poco el cabello, y decidió quedarse con su pijama total que la conociera en se forma fodonga. Salió del baño y lo encontró observando las fotografías.

-Eres muy fotogénica Serena la cámara si te hace justicia captura toda tu hermosura

-Gracias Eric gustas algo. Que tonta soy no sé que ofrecerte.

-Tienes vino.

-No, tengo wisky.

Eric enarco una ceja – Señorita usted me sorprende.

-Señor hay muchas cosas que le sorprenderían de mi- muy coquetamente.

- Pues me gustaría averiguarlas y si acepto el vaso de wisky. Serena sirvió los vasos y le entrego un vaso a Eric.

-Quieres que nos sentemos en la sala o en la terraza.

-Creo que seria mejor en la terraza.

-Si es mejor desde aquí tenemos una vista estupenda- se sentaron en las sillas de la terraza

-Lamento si te desperté.

-oh no, estaba avanzando mi tesis y creo que me quede dormida.

Serena tomo un trago a su bebida se sentía muy nerviosa, Eric la observaba. Al sentir la mirada se sonrojo.

-Valla me siento alagado en lograr que te sonrojes.

-Y yo me siento como si fuera una adolecente.-Eric la observo con los bellos ojos azules que parecían descubrir todos sus secretos.- háblame de ti Eric.

-Lo justo es que yo también conociera cosas de ti Serena.

-Bueno creo que es justo - un silencio rodeo el ambiente pero no fue incomodo, Serena tomo un sorbo a su vaso y miro a la luna- Sabias que hace mucho tiempo existió un reino en la luna y era un reino hermoso y próspero – Serena miro a los ojos al rubio y el asintió con la cabeza.

Mi padre me hablo de eso cuando yo era joven.

Ese reino fue creado por la Diosa Selene y dejo a cargo a la reina Serenity, pero al reino lo envidiaban los terrícolas y querían el poder que había en este, una energía maligna llamada negafuerza la cual le lavo el cerebro a los humanos haciendo que declararan la guerra al reino lunar llamado milenio de plata y trataran de tomar el poder de este.

Sé que fue destruido, antes de que yo fuera convertido, nadie sobrevivio.

No la reina Serenity logro vencer momentáneamente a la negafuerza encerrándolos en la tierra, pero al ver el reino destruido y más que nada al perder a su única hija- a Serena se le escapo una lagrima solitaria por su mejilla- convoco todo el poder del cristal de plata y todos los habitantes de la luna se les dio la oportunidad de poder rencarnar en la tierra para que pudieran llevar una vida normal aunque eso les llevara mil años, pero tal sacrificio le costó la vida, lo único que quería es que su hija fuera feliz.

Sabes mucho sobre esa leyenda- el rubio miraba a Serena.

Lo que visten en el parque cuando cambie de apariencia me preguntaste que era- Serena hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos- es Serenity, la princesa Serenity la hija de la reina de la que te acabo de hablar- Serena puso una mano en su corazón- ella rencarno en mí- Eric la miraba, Serena no sabía cómo descifrar la mirada de este, tal vez pensaría que estaba loca- tal vez pinces que estoy loca pero es la verdad.

Eric se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su mejilla- como puedo pensar que estas loca cuando en este mundo existen tantas cosas inexplicables y sobrenaturales y mas cuando yo soy un vampiro y me creíste, porque debo de dudar de ti, te crero porque lo vi con mis ojos- Serena le ofreció una sonrisa tímida pero también de agradecimiento- y te agradezco que me contaras esto es una revelación que atesorare y de mis labios nunca saldrá- a serena se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas más- no llores por favor.

No sabes lo bien que se siente poder compartir con alguien esto, yo… ni siquiera mi familia se lo puedo contar, hemos peleado tantas batallas y no poder compartirlo con alguien es muy doloroso. A veces no sé porque mi madre quería que tuviéramos una vida normal, cuando no la he conseguido desde que desperté a los 14 años y supe mi pasado como la princesa Serenity, no tuvimos paz por 3 años fueron enemigos tras enemigo.

Porque falleciste hace mil años.- pregunto el rubio

Por amor, la noche del ataque yo me encontraba esperando al hombre que amaba, y el enemigo que se había apoderado de una humana se encontraba enamorada también de el y por eso me odiaba, cuando intento hacerme daño el apareció pero pero intento soparnos, asi que no pude alejarme de él y nos asesinó a los dos- Serena ya hablaba mas calmada sin tanto dolor.

Y tu madre los mando para rencarnar.

Si

Y el también se encuentra aquí contigo.-ella lo miro alos ojos.

-Si… pero por ahora no estamos juntos anqué sea mi destino por ahora soy libre.

-Hablas como si fuera una obligación.

Ella se levantó y se apoyó en el barandal de la terraza y miro hacia la ciudad- Ahora miro mi destino de esa forma, la persona del callejón era él.

Serena sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y la abrazaban se sintió tan segura- te hizo daño.

-Sí. Traiciono mi corazón y mi amor por él en esta vida.-Se sentía tan bien estar asi ese cuerpo enorme abrazándola, el pulso se le aceleraba ese adonis tenía tanta sensualidad serena sintió la una humedad en su intimidad.- Ahora háblame de ti Eric.

-Tengo 1000 años desde mi transición, estaba muriendo de infección por las heridas de una guerra que se estaba librando, cuando me encontró mi creador, mi padre Godric él tiene 2000 años, el me libero hace 300 años desde entonces no lo he visto, vivo en estados unidos en Luisiana, soy el dueño de un bar que lo manejo con mi hija Pam- Serena lo miro a los ojos se preguntaba cómo podía tener una hija y el pareció leerle la mente – Pam la transforme a inicios de 1900 y soy su padre porque soy su creador.- Serena asintió con la cabeza que ya comprendía. –Soy en sheriff es decir mi trabajo también es estar al pendiente de todos los vampiros que se encuentran en las zonas de las que soy responsable de que no quebranten las leyes y no cometan asesinatos al alimentarse todavía hay muchos de nosotros que no comprenden que ya podemos subsistir de otras formas. Creo que eso es lo más importante de mi vida hasta ahora Serena.- le relataba el rubio mientras la seguia abrazando y apretandola contra su cuerpo, bajo su cabeza para depositar un beso en su hombro, a Serena le recorrió un calor y sentía su parte intima pulsaba por el deseo.

-Serena eres endemoniadamente sexy, el solo poder tocarte me pone- la giro para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos, Serena se sonrojo, Eric la tomo por la caderas atrayéndolo a su cuerpo Serena se sintió tan excitada, cunado unieron sus labios fueron besos urgentes a Serena se le escapo un jadeo y separo sus labios.

-Eric yo no…- y la volvió a besar la tomo de las caderas levantándola justo hacia su erección al sentir la protuberancia serena jadeo con mas fuerza, y enredo las piernas en su cintura el giro su cuerpo llevándola hacia la pared para que ella recargara la espalda y se apoyara.- Yo no…

-No te preocupes no haremos nada aun que te comprometa solo disfrútalo ok. -Y ahí la beso con fuerza y lujuria la tocaba por do el cuerpo aunque la ropa se interponía aun asi las sensaciones eran inimaginables para Serena, acomodo sus sexos y empezó a frotarlos los dos jadeaban tan intensamente, ella empezó a hacer un camino de besos húmedos hasta el cuello, Eric se movió con más fuerza rozando sus partes intimas Serena sintio un nudo y una explosión que le recorrió el cuerpo y hormigueo en todas partes es como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo y regresara, Eric también rugió y se quedaron quietos solo las respiraciones rapidas se escuchaban, cuando Eric busco la mirada de la rubia pudo ver unas lagrimas se le escapaban de los bellos ojos azules. –Lo lamento no quise.

-No ha sido grandioso, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-Es tu primer orgasmo.

-Si y fue grandioso.- el la beso con ternura y limpio las lagrimas.

-Es placer ser el primero en provocarte esta sensación.

-Es tarde debes descansar para que vayas a tus clases en la mañana. -Ella desenredo sus piernas y la bajo lentamente para que pudiera ponerse en pie sin que las piernas le temblaran.

-Ok, tu te encuentras bien, quiero decir si tú lo disfrutaste.

-Si mucho- junto sus frentes- pero si hubiera estado dentro de ti las sensaciones hubieran sido aún mejor para los dos.- Serena se puso a un mas roja por lo dicho.- podemos vernos mañana .

-Tengo una reunión con mis compañeros de la facultad y termina después de las 10 si quieres después nos podemos ver.

-Donde será tu reunión.

_En un restaurante cerca de la central.

-OK te veré a hi a las diez que duermas bien- la beso con intensidad y desapareció de la terraza.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 4.

-Bueno chicos me despido, ya es tarde y pues…

-Que pasa Rena es temprano a demás quedamos de ir al karaoke, no piensas venir con nosotros y deleitarnos con tu hermosa voz.-pregunto uno delos amigos de la rubia ( rena es la modo carñoso como la llamaban los amigos de la facultad).

-Lo lamento tengo planes y me tengo que ir. Que les parece si lo dejamos para la próxima ok, nos vemos.-Se despidió de sus amigos y salió del restaurante.

-Señorita es muy tarde me permite el honor de acompañarla a su casa.

Serena se sorprendió por la voz detrás de ella se dio vuelta y ahí estaba el rubio hermosos con una sonrisa torcida pero sexy.

-Lo lamento estoy esperando a alguien y no creo que sea propio que me vea con usted.

-Así, entonces la persona que espera debe de ser muy afortunado por tener su compañía.

-Creo que si- Serena se sonrojo y cuando Eric se dio cuenta se acercó ella el abrazo y la beso con pasión no importándole que la gente los mirara y murmurara.

-Wow-dijo Serena- Eso fue genial.

-Ya lo creo- respondio el rubio- Nos vamos.

-Si claro. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo rodeo con el suyo y empezaron a caminar la noche era hermosa.

-Serena quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer yo.

-No Eric, por favor fue hermoso lo que sucedió y no me arrepiento.- deteniendo sus pasos, el enmarco su rostro con sus manos y sus miradas chocaron.

-No Serena eso fue hermoso, yo me refiero a irme tan rápido y dejarte ahí sola, yo debí de tomar unos minutos más para estar contigo, pero la verdad es que todo fue tan rápido el tener tu cuerpo junto al mío- tomo la mano de Serena y la puso en su pecho en la parte del corazón- Serena en este cuerpo ya no late un corazón y desearía que hubiera uno para que pudieras sentir las emociones que experimento estando a tu lado.

Y el beso de nuevo en plena acera y no importaba el mundo. Hasta que una voz rompió la burbuja.

-¡SERENA!

-Mmmmm- Serena estaba perdida en el beso hasta que enfoco la voz que la llamo-¿Darien?

-¿Serena que significa esto? ¿Quién es él?- Eric tomo la mano de Serena dándole un apretón para darle confianza.

-Creo que eso no te importa Darien, nos vamos.-Eric y Serena comenzaron a caminar pasando por un Darien en estado de conmoción pero rápidamente reacciono y tomo de la muñeca a Serena.

-Suéltame Darien.

-Tenemos que hablar Serena.

-Yo creo que no y si me disculpas me encuentro ocupada- Serena jalo su brazo liberándose del agarre de Darien.

La pareja siguió caminando sin prestar atención a lo que les rodeaba es como si ellos solo existieran en el mundo.

-Te lastimo- pregunto el rubio.

-No, gracias por no interferir Eric el solo quería intimidarme.

- Lo se pude leer su expresión corporal, pero no podía interferir hasta que te amenazara de alguna forma.

-Gracias, así se dará cuenta que ya no soy tan débil como piensa.

-No eres devil eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido.- tomo su mano besando sus nudillos.

Asi siguieron caminando por la cuidad la oscuridad le daba un toque romántico.

-Serena que tienes planeado hacer mañana por la noche.

-Mmmmmm… creo que nada aun no tengo planes.

-Entonces me gustaría llevarte a cenar.

-Mmmm técnicamente tú no cenas verdad.

Una sonrisa sexy del rubio –No, no ceno.

-Bueno podemos olvidarnos de la cena y solamente salir otra vez a recorrer la cuidad o ir a donde quieras, que te parece.

-Creo que me parece mejor esa idea. Bueno hemos llegado a tu edificio que te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 8- la acerco a su cuerpo besándola, ella envolvió su cuellos con sus brazos entregándose al beso.-Bueno nos vemos mañana Preciosa.

-Ok buenas noches.

Y a hi se separaron viendo como ella entraba a su edificio.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

6 de la tarde templo Hikawa

-Buena ya que estamos reunidos, que es lo que tienes que decirnos Darien- pregunto la rubia color arena algo exasperada.

-¿Quiero saber si ustedes sabían que Serena sale con alguien?- en un tono muy molesto- ¿y porque no habían dicho nada?.

-Bueno para empezar no somos sus niñeras ella es una adulta y tú no tienes que darnos ordenes está bien.

-Cálmate Haruka.

-Pero Setsuna.

2 Horas después casa de Serena

Serena se terminaba de arreglar no tardaría en llegar Eric, se ponía los pendientes cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta y fue a abrir y ahí frente a sus ojos estaba el dios vikingo mismo sus bellos ojos azules mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Hola Preciosa.

-Hola- y devoraron los labios- ya casi estoy lista- se separaron y Serena fue a su habitación estaba en su cuarto de baño poniéndose una hermoso cadena, Eric se puso de tras de ella apretando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Te vez preciosa- y beso su cuello, a Serena se le escapo un pequeño gemido, por los besos que Eric esparcía por cuello, la giro para verla a los ojos, sus miras estaban revelando la lujuria que ambos sentían y el devoro sus labios y se separaron con la excitación que se sentía.-Creo que deberíamos irnos Serena, porque si no ya no te voy a dejar salir de aquí.

-Entonces no lo hagas y quedémonos aquí.- y ella comenzó con la sesión de besos la apretó contra su cuerpo y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo cada curva de la rubia, apretando su trasero, apretando sus senos, cada vez que vagaban sus manos haciendo gemir a la rubia.

-Serena no tenemos que hacer esto yo…

-Eric no tengo ninguna experiencia, pero estoy muy segura de esto, el estar aquí y ahora contigo no podría imaginar ser diferente. ¡Quiero esto contigo!

-Entonces sería un placer poder estar contigo también esta noche- y la tomo en brazos estilo novia y la llevo ala recamara, la dejo en el suelo y empezó a besar su cuello poco a poco la ropa de ella fue cayendo al suelo quedando solo en escasa la lencería que cubría su cuerpo, Eric la devoraba con la mirada.

_Creo mi señor que estamos en desventaja ya que yo me encuentro muy expuesta a usted.

-Entonces tienes que remediarlo mi amada.-Serena empezó a desabotonar su camisa sin dejar de besarse, continuo con el cinturón, sus manos temblaban- Tienes frio Serena estas temblando.-Ella solo le sonrió, cuando callo el pantalón el solo termino de sacarlo u empujarlo con los pies ya se habia sacado los zapatos quedando solo en los boxers. El la levanto el la coloco en la cama acomodándose junta ella los besos empezaron a bajar el cuerpo de Serena llegando a los montes, el rápido la levanto un poco y desabrocho la prenda para poder tener acceso a los manjares que ocultaban y los lamio y chupo cuando el paro y se miraron a los ojos el desplego sus colmillos ella ahogo un pequeño grito la tomo desprevenida.

-No Serena perdóname no te voy a morder hasta que tú me lo pidas, lo que sucede es que cuando los vampiros nos existamos se despliegan los colmillos, podemos parar si tu quieres- y el empezó a moverse para retirarse de su cuerpo.

-NO! Estoy bien solo fue la impresión- ella lo jalo a su cuerpo y empezó a besar el cuello y los besos bajaron al pecho del rubio, y siguieron las caricias hasta que las últimos prendas cayeron.

-Serena...

-E… Eric

-Quiero que estés preparada para mí.- bajo su mano para tocar su centro de placer y empezó a estimular, Serena empezó a gemir del placer que estaba recibiendo- ¿Estas lista Serena?

-Si… lo estoy.-Eric coloco la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de la rubia que estaba húmeda y poco a poco empezó a adentrar en la estrecho espacio, Serena se tensó el dolor era como si le ardiera la piel soltó un pequeño grito.

-Relájate mi amada pronto pasara, pero necesito entrar en ti completamente para que te adaptes a mi tamaño.-le decía mientras besaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y con esa distracción la penetro, Serena se quedó rígida por un momento.-Como te sientes Serena, quiere que empieza a moverme.

-Ya no siento dolor, que sea despacio.- y si comenzó la danza los cuerpos se movían lenta las sensaciones los besos las caricias las palabras todo fue fluyendo y el ritmo fue aumentando exigiendo más placer.- ¡MAS RAPIDO!- el ritmo aumento y las sensaciones se acumelaban-Eric yo… mmmmmmm.

-Mírame Serena quiero ver cuando alcances el éxtasis – sus ojos se encontraron y llego al éxtasis soltando un grito de placer, Eric la penetro unas veces más y él también lo alcanzo el cielo, se quedaron unos minutos unidos hasta que la respiración de Serena se normalizo (recuerden que es un vampiro y pues no se cansan)- ¿Cómo te sientes?, voy a salir de ti está bien.-se acostó aun lado de la rubia atrayéndola a sus brazos besando su frete.

-¿Es necesario?

-¿Qué?

-Que salgas de mí.

Ambos rieron- Creo que si ya que tú eres humana tienes necesidades que debes atender, aunque a mí no me molestaría quedarme así contigo, pero te prometo que el próximo ronda lo vas a disfrutar aun mas.

-¡¿Queeeee?!

-Creíste que solo iba a ser una vez, no mi amada apenas son las 9:15 y nos quedan muchas horas juntos y la beso de nuevo.-Eric se levantó de la cama no importándole su desnudes fue al cuarto de lavado y Serena escucho el agua correr no tardo mucho traía una pequeña toalla húmeda, tomo sus pantalones y saco un pañuelo.-Abre un poco tu piernas

-Eric que?.

-Solo voy a limpiarte un poco- Serena se sonrojo pero abrió las piernas Eric tomo el pañuelo y lo presiono un poco en la intimidad de Serena y lo quito lo dejo en la mesa de noche y después puso la toalla húmedo entre sus muslos, pero su atención de desvió a los labios de la rubia los cuales seguío devorando y mordía con placer. -¿Cómo te sientes? No quiero haberte lastimado?

-No- tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos- me siento bien créeme, fue hermoso nunca lo voy a olvidar Eric nunca me imaginé la primera vez a si fuiste muy atento te lo agradezco.

El unió sus frentes- Serena esto que me has entregado en mis años de inmortal es lo más hermoso… Te quiero Serena sé que no tengo un corazón pero se lo que siento contigo.

-Eric yo también te quiero, porque yo también lo siento.-quito la toalla y la dejo en la cómoda -¿porque el pañuelo?-Él lo tomo y se lo mostro había una pequeña mancha de sangre en él.

-Este es regalo que me has dado tu virtud deseo conservarlo conmigo para siempre.

-Eric- Serena derramo lágrimas y el la beso, se acostaron juntos, la abrazo mientras besaba su coronilla, -Tu querías morderme.

-Si, cuando compartes este momento con alguien a veces compartir tu sangre se vuelve un acto más íntimo, pero no te preocupes no fue necesario fue mágico sin necesidad de eso.

Minutos más tarde Serena se levantó de la cama-Huyes de mi amada.

-No necesito un vaso de agua. Mmmmm donde deje mi bata.

-Porque no te pones mi camisa creo que te quedaría muy sexy.

-Está bien cumpliré tu fantasía.- Serena se puso la camisa que le llegaba a los muslos, tambuen busco sus braguitas y se las puso.

-Amada no sé porque te las pones si te las voy a quitar otra vez.

-Quiero que batalles un poquito- se inclinó sobre la cama para besarlo y fue a la cocina, estaba tomando su vaso de agua cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon pegándola a un cuerpo duro.-Oh, me asustaste.

-Tu conmigo estas segura, no permitiría que te pasara nada.

-Lo sé- se giró para quedar de frente para seguir con los besos apasionados.- hiciste trampa tú te pusiste los pantalones y también los boxers- haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes eso se soluciona fácil- bajo sus manos al tracero de la rubia los apretó y la levanto, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas y empezó a caminar sacándola de la cosina- Estas lista para el siguiente ronda.

-Si… mmmmm pero no vamos a ir ala recamara.

-No tienes un departamento grande podemos utilizar todas las habitaciones no te parece.- la llevo a las ventanas donde tenían la vista de Tokio , Serena quedo de espaldas a la ventana mientras otro acto de amor empezaba, desabrocho un poco la camisa que Serena traía para tener acceso a sus pechos y los lamio y chupo con necesidad.

-Eric te necesito dentro de mí.

-Lo se querida yo también te necesito- movió las bragas de aun lado y la penetro Serena ya estaba húmeda para él, y comenzó con las embestidas en esta ocasión fueron mas rápidas, ella sentía que la llenada completamente por dentro, los gemidos de Serena eran música para el vampiro sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ohhhhh Eric.

-Siiii Serena, te gusta.

-Sii…si me encanta mas rápido sii… asi …asi. –Sus miradas se necontraron-Muerdeme Eric estoy lista.

-Segura.

-Siii.- ella movió su cabeza dejándole acceso a su cuello y el la mordió al beber un poco de la sangre de Serena imágenes empezaron a invadir su mente, Serena en el milenio de plata, un baile guerra su muerte, ella en su vida humana como una niña, su adolescencia, con un gato negro, una guerra en la nieve, ella con una niña pequeña de cabello rosado, protegiendo a esa misma niña, Tokio de cristal, mas peleas, Serena en forma de un ángel, Serena entrando a un departamento encontrando a una pareja en la cama, y al final su encuentro con él y la forma en que ella lo miraba. Todas imágenes en fracciones de segundos lo llenaron era algo que nunca había pasado pero sabía que ella era diferente. El dejo de beber y la miro a los ojos el brillo de sus ojos redecían todo, no brillaban de esa forma en todo lo que el vio. Las embestidas seguían en un ritmo rápido llevando los a ambos de nuevo al clímax mientras ambos gritaban de placer.

-Te amo Serena- mientras

-Eric tenía miedo decirlo pero yo también Te amo.

De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe entrando 9 figuras al departamento.

…...

Que les pareció.

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Créanme que es una inspiración para seguir adelante con este fic.

Ya mi mente anda ideando un crossover con crepúsculo a ver cómo se desarrolla esa idea. Ya a esta historia no le queda mucho, tal vez otro capítulo mas bueno nos leemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

-...-...-...

Después del increíble segunda ronda que tuvimos Eric y yo en la sala parados contra las ventanas de la terraza y la mordida… oh todo fue, Dios todo era perfecto cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Apenas me estaba bajando del éxtasis cuando BUM ahí estaban mis guardianas y Darien invadiendo mi privacidad, Eric me bajo con cuidado ninguno de los dos nos movimos del lugar que estábamos, me abrocho los botones de la camisa todo era un silencio des pues de que Darien me llamo por mi nombre, Eric se abrocho sus pantalones y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los intrusos, yo me moví a su lado tomando su mano.

-Como se atreven a entrar a si a mi casa?

-Serena … nosotros te escuchamos gritar y pues… no… digo.-todos tenían cara de shock la miradas iban y venían de Eric a mí.

-Basta Ami creo que deberían irse.

-Serena ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Basta Darien váyanse.

-NO! Tu eres mi esposa y…

-Perdón no soy tu esposa. Además lo que haga ha ti no te importa.

-Pero lo vas a ser y cómo pudiste engañarme.

-Basta quiero que se vallan ahora- Serena dio unos pasos extendió su brazo haciendo una seña para que abandonaran el departamento, pero Darien la tomo fuertemente del brazo zarandeándola con fuerza lastimándola- Me lastimas Darien- pero Eric se movio a velocidad de vampiro quitando la mano de Darien y lo aventó chocando contra la pared, todo fue tan rápido todos quedaron asombrados por lo que sucedió.

-No vueltas a tocarla y mucho menos a lastimarla.

Haruka se movio rápidamente colocando su espada debajo de la garganta de Eric – Que demonios eres.

-Haruka no te atrevas a lastimarlo.

-Serena que demonios te pasa te intentamos proteger y tu… por Dios que sucede.

-Rei váyanse ahora.

-NO! Debes de estar controlada por que actúas muy raro vamos a sacarte de aquí Serena y a destruir a este demonio, adelante Haruka matalo.

-NOOOO! Haruka no te atrevas y tu Darien no estes dando órdenes entiendes. Ahora quiero que todos ustedes salgan de mi casa ahora.

-Por dios Serena estas sangrando del cuello

-Haruka basta baja eso ahora.

-Mira muchachita baja eso ahora antes de que te pase algo malo entiendes, eres amiga de Serena y no me gustaría dañarte

-Tu cosa cállate lo entiendes. –Haruka seguía amenazando a Eric, mientras que a Rei tomaba a Serena y miraba la herida del cuello que seguía sangrando un poco.

-Serena que te paso.

-Nada que te interese Rei déjenme en paz.- se acercó a Haruka y quito la espada de la garganta de Eric.

-Serena no vamos a permitir que esta cosa te lastime adema tu te entregaste a el talvez te controla.

-Vampiro Haruka él es un VAM PI RO y lo que yo alla echo con mi cuerpo es mi problema y de nadie mas.

-Serena ellos no se van a ir

-Lo se Eric.- Eric rápidamente tomo una lámpara de un estante y la arrojo a una de las ventanas tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la saco volando del departamento, las sailors no tardaron en reaccionar y los siguieron junto con un Darien que echaba chispas por la escena que presencio de Serena entregándose a otro, se dio cuenta que del dolor que debió experimentar Serena cuando lo vio en la cama con otra.

Les dieron alcance cerca del parque No 10 y Uranos ataco.

-Tierra tiembla.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Haruka?¿ porque no nos dejan en paz?- la rubia reprendió a la sailor de los vientos cuando Eric la dejo en el suelo- Porque no entienden de que esta es mi vida y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera además Eric me interesa mucho.

-Porque no entiendes que nuestro deber es que tu estés bien y tal parece que en estos momentos tu cordura falla mucho al enredarte con esa cosa.

-Mira Rei será mejor que nos calmemos ok y no estoy loca asi que porque no se van y mañana nos vemos en el templo que les parece.

-No! te alejaras de eso e iremos a casa Serena.

-Y donde se supone que eso Darien.

-Por supuesto que con migo.

-Si claro no pues siéntate porque parado te vas a cansar de esperar… entiendes.

Las sailors al ver que su princesa no estaba dispuesta a alejarse del vampiro poco a poco los fueron rodeando para no dejar que escaparan.

-No sé porque hacen esto pero quiero que nos dejen entienden no tienen derecho a dar órdenes en mi vida.

-Pero nuestro deber es protegerte y eso aremos.

-No voy a permitir que lo dañen entienden y Haruka no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Haruka se movió rápidamente separando a Serena de Eric las Sailors empezaron a atacarlo con sus técnicas, Serena se encontraba siendo detenida por Uranos y Tuxedo Mask y no le permitían acercarse al rubio, los poderes de las Sailor hacían pequeños daños en el cuerpo de Eric ya que él era un ser sobrenatural no era lo mismo que atacar a la energía maligna.

-Por favor basta no lo dañen- lagrimas brotaban de la Princesa al sentirse impotente de no detener a las Sailor intento convocar el poder del cristal de plata pero este no le respondía.

-Detenla vamos a acabar con esa cosa de una vez por todas- Uranos dejo a Serena siendo atrapada por los brazos de Darien por mas que Serena intentaba safarce era imposible, Eric se sentía exhausto de los ataques de las Sailor entonces solo que se quedaron al frente Uranos y Neptium empezó atacando Uranos.

Tierra Tiembla…

Maremoto de Neptuno…

En ese momento Serena le dio un codazo a Darien en el estómago logrando sofocarlo para poder escapar. Todo fue muy rápido ninguna de las Sailor vio esto y se movio rápidamente abrazando por la espalda a Eric, los ataques de las dos Sailor se desvanecieron todo fue en silencio hasta que un grito desgarrador lo rompió proviniendo de Uranos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Solo al frente se encontraba Neptium y en donde Eric estaba tenía sus manos sobre los brazos que lo rodeaban, Uranos se encontraba a unos metros de tras de el con las manos en la cara sentada en el suelo meciéndose como una niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué? –Repetía la sailor mientras lloraba por haber dañado a su princesa y amiga.

-Serena que hiciste-Eric se giró para tomar a Serena en sus brazos ella seguía con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del sexy rubio que a un seguía con el pecho descubierto y cuando bajo la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Serena encontró la espada de Uranos enterrada en su espalda.-¿Por qué Serena?- Eric empezó a derramar lágrimas las cuales eran de sangre dejando un camino por su perfecto rostro.(Lo siento es que amo a Eric) Las sailors estaban atónitas lo que estaba sucediendo no sabían cómo las cosas se habían salido de sus manos.

–Te voy a ayudar min kärlek (mi amor) lo prometo- puso su mano en la empuñadura de la espada pero al tocarlo le quemo como si estuviera caliente.- Necesito que me ayuden a quitarle esto es plata y no puedo quitarla- rogaba Eric mientras las lágrimas sequian fluyendo.- Vas a estar bien Serena lo prometo, pero porque lo hiciste, no debiste hacerlo. Mi vida no vale nada en comparación con la tuya Serena debiste dejar que me mataran.- le decía mientras le acaciaba el rostro con una mano mientras con el otro brazo la sostenía por la cintura Serena estaba palida y perdia sangre muy rápido, cundo Darien intento acercarse a ellos una luz los rodeo impidiendo que nadie pudiera avanzar más.

Y una imagen traslucida de la Reina Serenity se presentó ante ellos.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a dañar a mi hija?! Ustedes que deberían protegerla, la dañan y desobedecen sus órdenes deberia acabar con ustedes en este momento.

Todas de arrodillaron ante ella y bajaron las cabezas lagrimas surcaban sus rostros por haber fallado en todas las formas posibles.

-Lo merecemos Reina Serenity acaba con nosotras en este momento te fallamos al no saberla proteger.-Sailor Mars decía

-Fallaron en todas las formas posibles.

Eric que sostenia el cuerpo de Serena se mostraba desesperado por no poder quitar el arma que le robaba la vida a la rubia.-Resiste te lo pido- le decía mientras le besaba los labio.

-Tu debes ser capaz de sacar de sacar la el arma si no ella morirá- le dijo la Reina –Por favor salva a mi hija.

-La plata es mi debilidad no puedo.

-Bueno – la reina lo miro a los ojos – entonces ella morirá.

-No lo voy a permitir- Eric tomo la empuñadura esta empezó a quemar la palma de la mano del vampiro como si estuviera tocando algo caliente, pero este no se rindió aunque la quemadura lo estuviera matando, poco a poco fue deslizándose fuera de Serena al terminar de salir Serena se quejo y la sangre seguía fluyendo con más rapidez, Eric lanzo la espada de uranos a distancia de ellos haciendo un sonido al caer haciendo que Haruka reaccionara del estado de shock en el que se encontraba cuando miro la escena que se desarrollaba, observo al rubio morder su muñeca y darle de beber de su sangre a su princesa, todos estaba mirando lo que sucedía.

-Vamos Serena bebe te pondrás bien si lo haces- el sintió como los labios de Serena se aferraron a la herida de su muñeca y empezó la succión poco a poco Serena abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente dejo de beber una pequeña línea de sangre corrió por el labio a la barbilla para Eric fue lo más sexy que pudo haber visto en siglos. –Dios pensé que te perdía Serena- y puso sus frentes juntas- No lo vuelvas a hacer entendiste, ni se te ocurra darme un susto así.

-Hija mia estas bien.

-Mama yo… lo siento.- Serena estaba avergonzada ya que se encontraba vestida con la camisa de Eric que le quedaba más debajo de los muslos y de bajo solo llevaba las la prenda de encaje negro.

-Mi princesa lo principal es que tu estés bien. Pero Serena necesito hablar contigo y hacerte saber que el futuro no está escrito en piedra y si tú decides hacer tu propio destino no te sientas mal por toma tu decisión, lo entiendes hija mía.

-Yo te lo agradezco madre, pero si no hubiera conocido a Rini todo sería distinto y el hecho que la amo es muy difícil para mí poder tomar la decisión correcta, no me siento capaz de evitar su existencia.- las lágrimas fluían por el rostro de Serena mientras tenia tomada la mano de Eric entre la suya u le daba un apretón, o miro a los ojos- Lo lamento Eric pero es mi destino.

-No te disculpes yo te entiendo Serena, cuándo bebí de tu sangre paso algo muy extraño mire tu vida todos tus recuerdos y mire a una niña muy parecida a ti y de cabello rosado ¿es ella verdad? - Serena asintió con la cabeza- entonces no te arrepientas de tu destino porque ella debe estar orgullosa de que tú seas su mama.- mientras le dijo eso tomo su rostro entre sus mano y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Solo te pido 2 noches Serena y después nuestros caminos se separaran por siempre, es mi única petición que te hago.

-Por supuesto Eric nunca te las negaría.

-Entonces que así sea hija mía, Eric te estoy inmensamente agradecida por haber salvado a mi hija.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos no falta poco para que amanezca, adiós reina Serenity.

-Cuídala Eric. Hija se feliz por estos días que pronto tu futuro estará en marcha.

-Gracias mama.

-Serena no voy a permitir que te vayas con él.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes Darien, entiéndelo.

-Serena por favor ven conmigo te amo tu y yo estamos destinados no me falles más.

-Yo nuca te he fallado estoy viviendo al máximo este amor que siento por él. Lamento que pienses así.

Y así desaparecieron para vivir de su amor estos dos Seres que serían separados por un futuro que Serena nunca debió de conocer.

TRES DIAS DESPUES….

-Si Darien Chiba.

-Darien soy luna puedes venir a la casa de los Tsukino.

-Luna paso algo.

-Te espero Darien.

-Estaré pronto

Darien llego a la casa de los tsukino Luna lo esperaba fuera de ella.

-Luna que sucede.

-Serena está en su habitación será mejor que subas a verla.

-Que sucedió luna? ¿Por qué?

-A partir de cuándo te cases con ella tendrás mi lealtad y nunca te traicionare Príncipe- Luna tenía la mirada en el suelo las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- En el pasado tu nunca la traicionaste, la amabas tanto que preferiste morir por ella, así que no comprendo como en esta vida pudiste lastimarla de esta manera mataste el amor que ella te entrego. La juzgué mal hace dos años pero ahora entiendo.- y con eso luna dejo a Darien en la entrada de la casa. Se dio cuenta que él había matado ese amor puro pero tendría la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con ella, por su hija.

Entro en la casa y subió por las escaleras la puerta está abierta, Serena se encontraba viéndose al espejo.

-¿Cuándo podre recordar?

-¿Qué sucede Serena? – desde la puerta de la habitación el pelinegro la miraba

-Mi Darien- corrió a él y lo abrazo como solía hacerlo, él también la envolvió en sus brazos. Se sintió en casa nunca se imaginó que la necesitara tanto para ser feliz.

-Que sucede Serena.

-Darien Luna me explico lo de mi accidente, pero no puedo creerlo.

-Que te dijo ella- tenía que saber que había sucedido

-Que tuvimos un enemigo hace poco y que resulte herida y perdí parte de la memoria de casi dos años.

-Que es lo último que recuerdas. –aun la mantenía abrazada imaginando que es un sueño el hecho de tenerla a si y tan cerca de él.

-Recuero que me dieron mis calificaciones y fui a comprar hamburguesas donde Andrew y después tu departamento- Darien se puso tenso- y recuerdo que comimos y después tu…

-Que Serena que más- la alejo de su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos- que más recuerdas.

Serena se sonrojo- Pues que tú y yo estuvimos juntos Darien.-el pelinegro se puso pálido y cerró los ojos y una lagrima solitaria lo traiciono. Y la apretó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Es cierto mi princesa y fue hermoso.- Se dio cuenta que era su castigo por la traición que cometió. Fue un traidor de su amor y tendría que aguantar por su hija Rini ya que Serena sacrifico su amor por ella. El verdadero amor de Serena, nunca volvería a interferir la dejo libre para cumplir con su destino.

…...-...-...

Hey muchas gracias por la espera, y sus comentarios.

Que les pareció este capítulo valió la pena la espera. Promesa nos vemos pronto ok.


End file.
